A Fuss in the Back Bush
A Fuss in the Back Bush is the sixth and final episode of Season 1 of Letterkenny. Cold Open “Pack o' coyotes come right up the back porch the other night, 'cause your dog's in heat and you know those fuckin' yellow-eyed bastards go right through the screen door if they're horny.” - Wayne Wayne and Daryl are out hunting coyotes for the bounty. Daryl goes to take a stump dump and discovers that someone has been growing marijuana in Wayne's back bush. “You left the barn door open after chores one time and your dad thought you were stoned, but you haven't smoked the electric lettuce since grade eight.” — Wayne Synopsis The town descends into a revenge-fueled brawl, thanks to the Skids and their shady business practices. It's an old-fashioned donnybrook. Plot Summary The Hicks debate what to do about the marijuana patch. Rather than call the police, which will get people gossiping, Katy proposes calling a contact at the Rez who might buy it. Tanis and the natives make a deal with Stewart and the Skids to sell them cheap cigarettes, "a dime a dart," for only for personal consumption. A young native sees them selling them for a dollar ("buck a dart") and reports to Tanis "they're fuckin' ya." The Hicks meet with Katy's contact, Wally, at his home, and they make a deal. He warns them to stay out of the path of his estranged daughter—Tanis. Daryl finds Tanis attractive. Wayne thanks Katy for making the arrangements. The Letterkenny Shamrocks have had a bad defeat, and the Coach is enraged. Reilly notices the rookie is high on meth, and is outraged as they observe that Letterkenny has become a meth town. He and Jonesy agree to make Stewart pay. Tanis arrives in Letterkenny with a large crew. Stewart and Devon prepare to fight, but Tanis laughs, and says Letterkenny will burn until they are paid what they are owed. Back at the farm, the Hicks are building the new produce stand with the proceeds. Dan admits he is attracted to Katy, and flees into the field as the others watch. He stops after a short distance, admitting "Too fat to run." Reilly and Jonesy, wearing pantyhose over their heads (and ballcaps), discuss how they will hurt Stewart and his buddies. Tiring of waiting for them, they go to trash the basement, only to find it already trashed. They decide to seek out the Skids and have a donnybrook. Wally loads up his truck and pays Wayne for the goods, but warns them Tanis is owed money by fellas from Letterkenny, and will not stop until she is paid. The hockey players find the Skids in the parking lot and prepare to brawl, but they are interrupted by Tanis and her crew. Wayne and his crew (including the Ginger and Boots) then arrive to get Tanis and the natives to stop the destruction. They agree that Wayne will pay Tanis $5,000—the proceeds from the marijuana sale—for her to leave town. Tanis agrees to the arrangement, but stops to insult Stewart viciously. Katy steps in to defend Stewart and kicks Tanis in the crotch, setting off a donnybrook in which the townsfolk defeat the natives. The Hicks, hockey players, and Skids all go to MoDean's for a post-brawl drink, which Gail serves on the house. While enjoying their newfound camaraderie, however, Tyson walks in the door and demands to know who the toughest guy in Letterkenny is. Wayne dutifully stands up. Quotes * Wayne: My friend said he had sex inside a hollowed log one time and I thought, "Why, I bet Fred Penner pulled that off one time, too. * Katy: That's a mitt full of Johnny Red Eye, all right. Daryl: I think it's only appropriate we call the cops. Wayne: Just take about 20% off 'er over there, mixed berry. * Wally: That's Tanis, my daughter. Should say estranged, I suppose. Daryl: What's so stranged about her? Wally: I'll tell you, if you find yourselves in her way, you oughtta swiftly get out of it. * Tanis: Let the burning of Letterkenny begin. * Jonesy: My buddy Roysy had a bad stint for a while, now that I think about it, buddy. Reilly: But that's cause Roysy was hangin' out with Tollsy and that guy's a fuckin' pigeon. Jonesy: My buddy Parksy too. Reilly: I guess Bellsy was fucked up for a while. Jonesy: And he got Wellsy into it. Reilly: Yeah, Bellsy and Wellsy were doing it with Carrsy and his billet sister. Jonesy: Carrsy and his billet sister got Colesy fucked up once. Reilly: Wait, isn't Colesy still fucked up, bro? Jonesy: Only when he's with Kittsy and Burrsy, bro. Reilly: Colesy is always with Kittsy and Burrsy. Jonesy: Well, Colesy, Kittsy and Burrsy are always with Carrsy and his billet sister, buddy. Reilly: Who are always with Bellsy and Wellsy. Jonesy: Letterkenny is a meth town! * Reilly: Fuckin' Stewart. Jonesy: Fuckin' Skids. Reilly: Where the fuck is this kid? Jonesy: Fuckin' hate this kid. Reilly: Fuckin' wreck this kid. Jonesy: Fuckin' kill this kid. Reilly: No. Jonesy: No. Just get 'em. Reilly: Yeah. Jonesy: We'll hurt 'em. Reilly: Yeah. Jonesy: No, no, it's a metaphor. Reilly: Yeah, I get it. * Tanis: If they fucked an ostrich, what else have they fucked? Wayne: Just the Ginger fucked an ostrich. Dan: Allegedly * Tanis: I bet, the second you popped out, your mom wished she had a sewn up snapper. Probably would've been better if you grew to a sickly size inside the womb and killed the both of you before you fuckin' rolled out and started fucking up. Running gags * Is that what you appreciate about me? * We're at this level… but we need to get… to this level! * Allegedly. Music According to Tunefind, the following songs are featured in thsi episode: * Send Dem by Serial Killaz * Party People by DJ Donna Summer * Passing the Word by Nü Sensae * Tonite by B-Lines * Walk Around The Park by Indian Wars * Tender People by Japanther * Such Language by DJ Donna Summer Appearances * Wayne * Daryl * Katy * Tanis * Axe * Slash * Stewart * Devon * Roald * "Young native" * Wally * Jonesy * Reilly * Coach * Rookie * Dan * The Ginger and Boots * Joint Boy * Gail * Tyson Gallery HuntingCoyotes1x6.jpg|Hunting coyotes in the back bush TanisMakesaDeal1x6.jpg|Tanis makes a deal Wally1x6.jpg|Wally makes a deal RookieonMeth1x6.jpg|The rookie's on meth BurnedOutProduceStand1x6.jpg|At the burned out produce stand BasementAlreadyTrashed1x6.jpg|The basement's already trashed FussintheBackBush.jpg|A challenge LetterkennyWillContinuetoBurn1x6.jpg|Letterkenny will continue to burn Confrontation1x6.jpg|Confrontation in the parking lot Tanis1x6.jpg|Wayne and Tanis BootsandtheGinger1x6.jpg|Boots and the Ginger Stewart1x6.jpg|Stewart shares a drink Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes